Jongin Cemburu
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin mendadak ngambek hanya karna sebuah gelang. Sehun jadi kelimpungan. HunKai/SeKai/OOC UKE!Kai SPECIAL SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY! selamat hari burung Sehun-ah! /? xD


Tittle: Jongin Cemburu

Rate: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Author: Winter AL

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other member Main: HunKai/SeKai UKE!Kai

Disclaimer: Just fiction! No real! DLDR!

Yang ga suka tolong close! Ga usah CARI SENSASI pake ngebash! apalagi BASH yang ga mutu! TOLONG MENGERTI! GA USAH NGEBACOT GA JELAS! disini saya damai, tolong gausah cari masalah!

Special Sehun's Birthday!  
atau disini malah ga ke Sehun ya #plak /peace

memenuhi request dari Miran-ssi a.k.a LM90. Ide tidak original milik saya, tapi Miran-ssi yang mendiskripsikan idenya pada saya. hehahahah xD

Especially for Miran-ssi, hope you like pengembangan ide kamu versi saya... hohoho

LET'S ENJOY!

.

.  
.

Sehun dan kawan-kawan satu grupnya baru saja sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap di Beijing untuk Music Bank.

Rasanya lelah setelah duduk sekian lama dalam pesawat. Mereka perlu istirahat sebelum memulai semuanya.

Jongin masuk ke ruang kamar paling akhir. Ia terlihat menguap sambil merenggangkan ototnya. Berjalan gontai menuju para hyung dan Sehun yang tengah berkumpul.

Beberapa diantara mereka hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan alami sang eternal magnae. Berjalan seperti zombie dan beberapa kali menabrak benda disekitar, matanya setengah menutup.

Tidak habis pikir, anak tan ini padahal sudah tidur di pesawat sepanjang perjalanan menuju Beijing. Dan oh, jangan lupakan kepala yang terantuk sesuatu di bandara tadi. Tidak parah memang, tetapi Jongin harus mengompresnya sepanjang perjalan menuju hotel.

Duh, memang anak itu... efek bangun dari tidur dan nyawa belum kumpul sepenuhnya, jadilah dia tidak fokus, berjalan saja sampai terjedot. Tapi tetap saja, anak ini manjanya tak bisa diukur dengan ungkapan. Ketika duduk di bandara, ia dengan manjanya menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya Jongdae. Tanpa peduli Jongdae yang gelagapan terkena deathglare Sehun. Hahaha... kalau Jongin sudah mengantuk, apa daya? Dasar bocah...

Lihatlah sekarang, Jongin berjalan menuju Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa. Tanpa aba-aba ia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, menjadikan paha Sehun sebagai bantalan kepala. Meringkuk dan terlelap dengan mudah.

Gosh! Kim Jongin yang asli -dibalik layar- bahkan tingkahnya lebih cute daripada magnae aslinya. Bagaimana bisa begitu ya? Ya ya... Kim Jongin... what do you think? He has more aegyeo than other without he know.

Jongin memang selalu membantah jika mendapat pernyataan 'imut' atau sejenisnya, tapi lihatlah fakta yang ada. Bantahan Jongin selama ini tidak benar. Hanya diatas panggung 'kan dia manly? Pasti iya.. hahaha

"Dia masih mengantuk setelah tidur sepanjang perjalanan? Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Biarkan dia. Sepertinya kepalanya masih sakit," Joonmyun menjawab.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Jongin pelan, kemudian melepas masker hitam yang masih melekat pada wajah Jongin. Saking ngantuknya sampai lupa melepas masker favorite. Dasar...

"Lihat itu, beruangnya terlalu nyaman jika kau mengusapnya seperti itu," Baekhyun berucap dengan nada mencebik.

"Kau kenapa sih, Baek? Cemburu?" Chanyeol menyahut.

"Apa? Cemburu pada siapa?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Jika kau ingin seperti Jongin, pahaku siap," kata Chanyeol nyengir.

"Siap kumakan? Nyam... paha ayam~" Baekhyun berpose seperti hendak memangsa.

"Ew! Kau terdengar seperti kanibal," Chanyeol hampir tertawa keras.

"Rrawwrr!" Baekhyun mengaum seperti hewan buas.

Menimbulkan kekehan memenuhi ruangan. Dan geliatan Jongin dalam tidurnya.

"Sstt.." Sehun berdesis sambil meletakkan satu telunjuknya dibibir, menyuruh para hyung diam.

"Kau memperlakukan dia seperti bayi," Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam kini menyahut.

"Haha... ya," Sehun tertawa kecil, tangannya masih mengusak kepala Jongin. Agar lebih nyenyak tertidur.

"Oh, itu 'kan gelang yang sama dengan Luhan hyung?" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu pergelangan tangan Sehun, "ku kira kau sudah lupa dengannya,"

"Iya. Kau 'kan yang paling dekat dengan Luhan hyung dulu. Bahkan kau terkesan romantis padanya," Joonmyeon menimpali.

"Haha... begitu ya? Apa sikapku kelewatan?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau sering mengabaikan anak ini jika sudah bersama Luhan hyung," Baekhyun menyahut sambil menunjuk Jongin.

Sehun lalu menatap Jongin yang terlihat nyenyak, ia lalu membelai kepala Jongin lagi, kemudian menunduk, memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan cermat. Nampaknya Jongin memang pulas.

"Aku memakai gelang ini hanya merasa sedang rindu saja pada Luhan hyung,"

"Mentang-mentang dari berlian,"

"Para fans tetap memasangkanmu dengan Luhan meski Luhan sudah tidak di grup ini," Minseok buka suara dengan kalem.

"Omong-omong, kita 'kan di Beijing. Woo... dekat dengan Luhan hyung dong?" Jongdae memekik exited.

"Woo... sebentar lagi ulang tahun magnae ya. Haha... bulan ulang tahun HunHan pun sama," Baekhyun mengerling, "Ck...ck... memang benar-benar ya... couple fenomenal," Baekhyun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bubble tea! Bubble tea couple!" Jongdae menimpali.

Entah mengapa, tetapi Sehun kini menutup telinga Jongin lalu mendeathglare hyung-hyungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Sungut Sehun, "Kalau Jongin dengar bagaimana? Dia bisa cemburu," Sehun berujar tidak suka, "Cemburunya Jongin itu lain daripada yang lain,"

Sehun lalu segera mengangkat tubuh Jongin, menggendongnya bridal, dan memasuki ruangan dimana terdapat ranjang untuk tidur.

"Padahal dia bilang sedang rindu pada Luhan hyung, itu lebih fulgar," Baekhyun mencebik.

"Siapa yang tahu hati Sehun yang sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudahlah, jika terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan mereka, aku tidak ikut campur pokoknya," Tao yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, angkat bicara.

"Jongin 'kan tidur. Dia tidak mungkin dengar, dia kalau tidur 'kan seperti mayat," Jongdae mencibir.

"Siapa yang tahu? Jongin adalah tipe orang yang diam tapi menghayutkan," Tao beranjak sambil mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan Jongin dengan hati-hati diatas kasur. Melepas sepatunya, lalu menyelimutinya hingga dada. Kemudian mengecup dahinya pelan sebelum beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Jongin bergerak merubah posisinya, membuka matanya dan menatap kosong. Rautnya terlihat berpikir.

"Luhan hyung ya," gumamnya sangat pelan.

*** Winter AL ***

Mulut Sehun menganga ketika melihat Jongin berjalan mendahuluinya untuk memasuki mobil van yang akan membawa grup mereka ke acara music bank. Yang lebih membuat rahang Sehun serasa mau jatuh adalah Jongin yang minta bertukar tempat dengan Joonmyeon agar dapat duduk dengan Kyungsoo.

Oh my... Jongin dengan gampangnya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala dibahunya.

"Boleh aku tidur, Hyung?" Apa-apaan itu?! Kim Jongin merengek manja pada Kyungsoo?!

"Tidurlah," bahkan Kyungsoo menjawab lembut dan mengusak puncak kepala Jongin sekilas dengan sayang.

What the...!

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Sehun mimpi apa heh melihat couple official buatan fans itu menjadi sebegitu mesra? Seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun! Padahal tidak sedang dihadapan fans.

Astaga! Panas! Sehun panas!

"Kenapa ya, tapi aku merasa Jongin sedikit aneh pagi ini," Chanyeol nampak berpikir disamping Sehun, "Ah, bukan hanya pagi ini, sedari kemarin tepatnya,"

Tidak usah diperjelas pun Sehun juga merasakan ada yang berubah dari Jongin mengenai tingkahnya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa sebabnya dan mengapa berbeda drastis. Ada apa?

Sehun mulai takut sekarang. Jika Jongin sudah mengacuhkannya begini, artinya ada suatu hal yang membuat Jongin tidak suka atau bahkan marah. Tapi apa? Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tentu bukan karna datang bulan 'kan? Wanita 'kan akan menjadi aneh jika mendekati tanggalkan. Tapi masalahnya Jongin 'kan laki-laki! Tidak mungkin mengalami premenstruasi! Ah sialan!

What's wrong, My Bear? Sehun membatin dengan frustasi.

.

.

Sehun semakin kalut ketika dirasa Jongin terkesan menghindarinya saat acara musik berlangsung. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti apa-apa atas sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sehun mulai bertanya apa kesalahannya?

Hal yang paling tidak Sehun sukai adalah ngambeknya Jongin. Jongin itu marahnya diam tetapi tingkahnya yang berbicara.

Di backstage Jongin enggan duduk disampingnya. Padahal biasanya Jongin akan selalu nempel kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Sehun mendekat, dia pergi. Sehun bertanya hanya dijawab sangat singkat. Kemudian di van lagi-lagi dia duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang grup sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke pasar Beijing. Lihatlah Jongin yang memilih menggandeng Tao. Berjalan ditengah-tengah Tao dan Joonmyeon.

Oh ya ampun! This is the badest day! What the fuck heh!

Diabaikan pacar sendiri bagaimana Sehun tenang, astaga!

"Tao hyung," Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya. Otomatis membuat Tao yang digandeng dan Joonmyeon yang disampingnya juga berhenti. Sehun yang dibelakang juga sama.

"Ada apa, Baby?" Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika dengan lancarnya Tao berucap. What?! Baby?!

"Bisakah kita masuk ke toko di seberang jalan itu?" Pinta Jongin dengan mata berbinar sembari menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Toko pernak-pernik itu maksudmu?" Dan Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ayo!" Tao pun menarik Jongin untuk menyeberang.

'WHAT THE...! MATI SAJA KAU, PANDA!' Pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Astaga! Tentu saja Sehun cemburu! Apa-apaan itu!

"Kau kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Joonmyeon heran. Pasalnya Sehun tengah membeku memandangi Jongin dan Tao yang kini tengah memasuki toko dan mulai melihat-lihat barang. Tangan Sehun bahkan mengepal ketika melihat mereka tertawa.

'Sepertinya mengerikan' batin Joonmyeon bergidik.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi, jangan lihat mereka," Kata Joonmyeon sambil menarik Sehun untuk pergi.

"Hyung!" Sehun mengerang protes.

"Setidaknya kau mengerti 'kan bagaimana diacuhkan? Mungkin yang kau rasakan sekarang sama dengan yang Jongin rasakan ketika kau sibuk dengan Luhan dulu," ucap Joonmyeon kalem.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang marahnya? Tiba-tiba lagi. Kemarin dia masih beruang yang manis," Sehun protes.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, aku mulai berpikir kalau Jongin tidak tidur ketika kita membahas tentang Luhan. Menurut pengamatanku, Jongin tidak hanya ngambek padamu saja,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sadar tidak, Jongin hanya menempel pada orang-orang yang tidak ikut andil dalam pengejekan semalam. Seperti Kyungsoo dan Tao yang bahkan tidak berbicara banyak tentang Luhan. Selebihnya, Jongin juga menjaga jarak,"

Sehun jadi berpikir sekarang. Kalau benar Jongin hanya berpura-pura tidur dipahanya semalam, berarti Jongin mendengar 'aku hanya sedikit merindukan Luhan hyung saja' begitu?

Oh God! Sungguh wajah Jongin semalam itu terlihat lelap sekali. Bahkan ketika ia gendong pun Jongin tidak bereaksi.

'What a stupid I am!' Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

.

.

Jongin masih setia menyusuri rak-rak aksesoris yang digantung dan melihat-lihat etalase yang berisikan gelang, cincin, kalung, dan lainnya yang terbuat dari bahan anti karat. Bukan emas dan bukan perak. Bisa dibilang imitasi tapi tidak semurahan itu.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, matanya memilah satu persatu perhiasan di etalase dengan teliti. Demi menemukan yang menarik hatinya.

Kemudian ia tertuju pada sebuah gelang couple berwarna hitam dan putih dengan tali yang dikepang dan rantai kecil diujungnya untuk kaitnya. Sederhana, tapi justru menarik hati Jongin. Jongin memang suka hal yang sederhana alias tidak rumit.

"Tao hyung," Jongin memanggil Tao yang tengah sibuk memilih cincin.

"Ada apa, Baby? Kau sudah menemukan yang kau inginkan?" Tao menghampiri.

"Yang itu, Hyung,"

Tao mengerti, lalu berbicara pada penjaga toko untuk mengambilkannya dengan bahasa China. Inilah alasan mengapa Jongin mengajak Tao untuk menemaninya, bukan untuk pelarian, tetapi untuk translator. Bahasa China Jongin 'kan minim sekali. Hahaha... bukankah Tao orang yang tepat?

"Wah, kau menyuruh pacarmu sendiri yang memilih ya? Anda lelaki yang perhatian," Pelayan itu berujar pada Tao sambil tersenyum. Dengan bahasa China yang tentu saja tidak Jongin mengerti. "Pacar Anda manis,"

"Andai aku bisa leluasa," Tao membalas senyum. Tetapi pelayan itu malah terlihat bingung.

"Ini, Jongin," Tao menyodorkan gelang itu pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung? Apa ini bagus?" Jongin meminta pendapat.

"Ya, desainnya sesuai dengan karaktermu,"

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini," Putus Jongin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tolong bungkus yang ini," Tao berucap pada pelayan.

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk, "Baik. Tunggu sebentar,"

Sepeninggalan sang pelayan, Jongin terlihat kembali memilah.

Lalu, saat pelayan kembali dengan bungkusan. Jongin menunjuk sebuah cincin silver metalik agar pelayan mau mengambilkannya.

Setelah pelayan itu mengambilkan benda yang ia maksud, ia mengambilnya. Lalu menarik tangan kiri Tao dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Tao.

"Woah! Cocok, Hyung," Jongin bersorak.

"Eoh?" Tao mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Ini sebagai imbalan karna kau sudah menemaniku," Jongin tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha... tumben. Terima kasih ya," Tao tertawa sambil mengusak gemas rambut Jongin.

"Kalian serasi sekali," Pelayan itu berkomentar dengan senyum.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali dia hanya adikku,"

"Oh, benarkah? Sayang sekali,"

Sementara Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya innocent. Tidak mengerti mereka bicara apa.

.

.

Sehun menyusuri trotoar dengan lesu. Sendiri. Ia memisahkan diri dari kelompok dan memilih berjalan-jalan sendiri. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Diotaknya hanya sedang terpikirkan Kim Jongin.

Ia terus berjalan diantara keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak berpikir jika nanti dia akan tersesat. Tempat ini tentu saja asing. Malam lagi. Dan ramai.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh kalau dia benar-benar tersasar, ia hanya perlu menemukan taksi untuk mengantarnya ke hotel. Selesai 'kan?

Dilangkahnya yang kian lesu, ia lantas menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya. Menatap pada gelang yang mirip dengan Luhan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin mulai aneh ketika Sehun memakai gelang ini. Oh apakah?

'Aigoo, he is really jealous.' Batin Sehun sambil mendengus kasar.

Beginilah model ngambeknya beruang EXO, tidak berkata apa-apa, tahu-tahu jadi acuh. Itu lebih menakutkan daripada yang marah-marah secara langsung.

"Hahh... Baby," Sehun mendesah pasrah.

Ketika ia mendongak, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang familiar yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko dengan penyamaran dan terlihat sedang mengamati. Tetapi Sehun mampu mengenalinya.

Dengan ragu Sehun menghampiri sosok itu, lalu menepuk bahunya, "Luhan hyung?"

Sosok itu menoleh cepat dan terkejut, "Sehun?!" Sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Astaga! Ini benar kau?!" Sehun melonjak, "Oh my..." Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung memeluknya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, heh? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu!" Celoteh Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Ayo kita cari tempat untuk ngobrol," Luhan lalu menarik Sehun.

Tanpa tahu ada yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan tatapan terluka. Bahkan es krim yang tadi dijilatnya kini hanya ia biarkan dalam genggaman.

"Ayo kita pulang saja," Tao mengambil alih es krim ditangan Jongin lalu membuangnya. Ia tahu Jongin tengah terkejut.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar, Luhan hyung?" Tanya Jongin ragu.

"Iya,"

"Seharusnya dia menemui kita juga," Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke para hyung," Tao lantas menggiring Jongin pergi.

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun mengerang berkali-kali di sofa dorm EXO. Keterlaluan, Jongin mengacuhkannya lebih dari dua hari. Bahkan setelah kembali dari Beijing pun Jongin malah semakin menjauhinya. Sehun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mendekat atau berbicara. Sama sekali.

Kim Jongin, gaya ngambeknya benar-benar bisa membuat seorang flat face Oh Sehun frustasi seperti orang gila. Jongin memang tak hanya sekali ini ngambek, tapi yang paling parah adalah kali ini.

'Help me, God. My Bear. I really love him.' Sehun membatin frustasi.

Ia masih ingat kemarin. Ketika Jongin sedang meminum bubble tea di depan kulkas. Sehun niatnya ingin mendekat dan minta berbagi bubble tea seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

Dengan tampang ceria Sehun berkata, "Hoo... bubble tea, aku juga mau dong, Sayang," sambil merentangkan tangan berniat memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah, Jongin berjongkok, dan akhirnya Sehun limbung dan memeluk lemari es. Coba bayangkan betapa cengo dia. Ekspresi wajah bodohnya.

Sudah begitu, Jongin langsung pergi sambil menyesap bubble tea-nya dengan santai. Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Rasanya benar-benar... argh!

Sehun sudah berusaha mendekat dengan gaya konyol agar suasana enak, padahal bukan gayanya sama sekali. Gaya Sehun itu cool, manly, dan swag.

Tetapi ini, dia sudah rela menjatuhkan harga diri, eh Jongin malah semakin menjatuhkannya dengan respon seperti itu.

What the hell sekali 'kan?!

Untung makhluk itu imutnya tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun 'kan jadi tidak tega kalau mau berteriak marah keras-keras. Hanya bisa diteriakan dalam hati.

Aduh... resiko juga punya kekasih yang manis dan imut seperti Jongin. Kalau mau marah tidak bisa diungkapan gamblang. Takut kalau si beruang menangis parah. Mana Jongin itu lumayan cengeng lagi.

Kalau mau diputuskan? Lha... Sehun saja cinta sekali. Tidak mau berpisah. Dilema 'kan jadinya?

Duh aduh... nasib Oh Sehun. Hahaha... tekanan batin.

Tidak baik juga kalau memendam emosi, dapat menimbulkan serangan jantung. Katanya.

Apa kabar, jantung Sehun?

Semoga kesabarannya masih ada untuk menghadapi si beruang. Jangan jantungan dulu ya, Jantungnya Sehun.

Hahaha gila...

Ceklek...

Pintu dorm terbuka. Terlihat Jongin masuk dan melepas sepatunya dengan tenang. Tanpa ada sapaan 'aku pulang' atau 'hai Sehun'.

Sehun berdiri dari sofa, lalu menghampiri Jongin yang bahkan baru saja mulai melangkah masuk.

Jongin mendongak, lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar. Tidak minat.

"Cukup, Kkamjong! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Sehun berteriak kesal.

Jongin diam. Tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Bicaralah baik-baik! Bukan mengacuhkanku begitu saja tanpa sebab!" Kata Sehun tidak sabar.

"Apa? Sebabnya tentu ada. Memangnya aku pernah marah tanpa sebab?"

Tidak pernah sih...

"Tapi kali ini apa?! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

"Kau itu 'kan memang tidak peka! Jadi, minggir! Aku mau istirahat!" Jongin mendorong Sehun dengan kasar. Hampir saja Sehun tersungkur.

"Tidak bisa!" Sehun menarik bahu Jongin. Sehun lalu kembali menghadang, "Setidaknya jelaskan dulu padaku!"

"Untuk apa? Aku malas," Jongin menatap sinis.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin diam.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, lebih baik kita put-"

BUAGH!

Perkataan Sehun langsung terpotong ketika Jongin meninju pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

"Apa?! Mau bilang apa, hah?!" Jongin berjongkok dan menatap nyalang pada Sehun.

"Aku bilang kita put-"

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan kembali melayang dipipi Sehun. Membuat kalimatnya terpotong kembali.

"Katakan dengan jelas! Tidak setengah-setengah, Oh Sehun!" Jongin berteriak, tangannya sudah mengepal lagi.

Sehun sadar, Jongin akan memukulnya kembali ketika ia akan mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Apa maumu!" Sehun berteriak murka.

Jongin dengan kasar menarik sebelah tangan Sehun. Menarik gelang dipergelangan Sehun dengan paksa. Lalu menggantinya dengan gelang kepang berwarna hitam.

Mata Sehun tentu saja membulat melihat gelang yang sama di pergelangan tangan Jongin. Hanya berbeda warna.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!" Jongin lalu menarik kerah kaos Sehun. Membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Mata Jongin menatap nyalang.

"Kau..."

Tidak ada aba-aba, Jongin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dengan mata tertutup. Walau genggaman pada kerah kaos Sehun mengerat, tetapi bibir itu menempel sempurna dengan emosi yang teredam seketika.

Mata Sehun melotot. Terlalu kaget oleh tindakan Jongin yang secara tiba-tiba.

Dan apa-apaan ini, hah?! Sehabis menghajarnya, Jongin menciumnya mesra begini?

Apa mau anak ini sebenarnya?!

Ceklek!

Pyar! Ctar!

"Happy birthday, Oh Sehun. Magnae menyebalkan!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan segerombol orang masuk diikuti sebuah kalimat sambil diiringi confeti yang ditembakkan padanya dan Jongin, yang membuat mata Sehun semakin ingin copot.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae hamnida!" Para hyung bernyanyi dan Jongin mundur dengan perlahan. Jatuh terduduk dengan pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun-nya Jongin," kata Jongin malu-malu, lalu menunduk.

Sehun jadi cengo. Ia lalu segera menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat. Tanggal dua belas April.

Oh astaga, ini ulang tahunnya. Terlalu memikirkan ngambeknya Jongin ia jadi lupa ulang tahunnya. What the hell sekali!

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Magnae!" Joonmyeon berujar.

Kyungsoo yang membawa kue tart dengan lilin angka dua puluh dua segera menyodorkan pada Sehun.

"Make a wish, first!" Yixing berujar.

Sehun lalu menutup matanya sebentar. Dan meniup lilinnya dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Magnae EXO! We love you much!" Ucap mereka serempak kecuali Jongin.

"Jadilah yang terbaik untuk semua!" Kata Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Jadilah anak yang penurut!" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Jadilah semakin dewasa!" Minseok menyahut.

"Tetap tampan!" Kyungsoo.

"Dilimpahi banyak kasih sayang!" Yixing.

"Menjadi anak yang berguna!" Joomyeon.

"Apapun yang terbaik untukmu!" Jongdae.

"Tetap setia pada Jongin!"

"Panjang umur ya~ dan selalu sehat!" Kemudian mereka berucap riang.

Sehun tersenyum. Ya ampun, mengapa terharu begini ya. Tidak... jangan menangis, Boy. Anak swag tidak boleh menangis meski terharu. Haha...

"Terima kasih banyak hyungdeul," kata Sehun terharu.

"Haha... jangan terharu begitu. Seperti bukan gayamu saja," Baekhyun tertawa.

Sehun pun juga tertawa. Mereka seperti mengelilingi Sehun dan Jongin yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Naughty bear?" Sehun merangkak mendekat pada Jongin.

"Maaf sudah mengacuhkanmu beberapa hari ini," Jongin menunduk sambil memainkan kaosnya gugup.

Bagaimana bisa anak tan ini bertingkah sedemikian imut setelah apa yang ia perbuat sebelumnya. Yang sekarang terlihat adalah wajah menyesal yang imut.

Tidak ada ekspresi bringas tadi ataupun ekspresi acuh seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jongin yang sekarang adalah Jongin yang manis. Beruang kecintaannya Sehun.

"Maaf telah memukulmu tadi," Jongin semakin menunduk ketika Sehun menatapnya semakin intens.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan ini untuk mengerjaiku," kata Sehun dengan nada rendah.

Jongin beringsut sedikit mundur dan semakin menunduk. "T-tidak. A-aku punya alasan,"

"Apa? Jelaskan padaku,"

"G-gelangnya," kata Jongin gugup, "Gelang yang kau pakai. Yang mirip dengan milik Luhan hyung," mendengarnya, Sehun lalu melirik gelang yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Gelang yang dipakainya kemudian ditarik paksa oleh Jongin tadi. Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada gelang yang tadi Jongin pasangkan dipergelangannya. "A-aku tahu gelang pemberianku tidak sebanding dengan gelang itu. T-tapi..." Kalimat Jongin menggantung.

"A-aku tidak suka kau memakai itu," kata Jongin lagi. "K-karna kau bilang, kau memakainya karna rindu pada Luhan hyung,"

Sehun bergeming, ternyata Jongin memang tidak tidur waktu itu. God!

"Tapi 'kan aku hanya rindu karna dia sudah seperti hyungku. Bukan rindu seperti aku padamu," Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Waktu jalan-jalan di Beijing, kau ketemuan dengan Luhan hyung dan memeluknya," kata Jongin.

"E-eh? Kau melihatnya?" Sehun jadi kaget sendiri. Jongin mengangguk pelan. Masih menunduk.

"Kau benar-benar melihatnya?!" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menyahut terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Hun?!"

"Maaf. Luhan hyung melarangku untuk memberi tahu kalian," Sehun menyesal.

"Mengapa?!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti,"

"Apa dia tidak mau menemui kita lagi?" Yixing mendesah kecewa.

"Sudahlah. Jangan diisi kesedihan, sekarang 'kan harinya Sehun," Minseok menengahi, "Sehun," Minseok memberi kode pada Sehun.

"Jongin, maafkan aku ne. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh," kata Sehun lembut sambil menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Iya. Aku juga salah kok, maafkan aku juga," jawab Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku merencanakan untuk berbaikan denganmu lebih awal. Tapi kemudian, karna dekat ulang tahunmu, jadi aku teruskan saja,"

"Dasar kau ini," Sehun mencibir kecil, "Maaf tadi hampir saja mengucapkan kata itu. Aku pantas dipukul kok," kata Sehun. Mengusap kepala Jongin pelan.

"Jangan ucapkan itu. Aku tidak mau dengar. Pokoknya tidak mau,"

"Iya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkannya," Sehun mengecup pelan puncak kepala Jongin. "Terima kasih gelangnya. Aku tidak peduli harga, tapi arti yang kau pendam di dalamnya,"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Nah, sudah baikan, ayo potong kuenya!" Jongdae memecah suasana.

"Tunggu. Baby, kau belum berdoa untukku," kata Sehun.

"Apalagi yang mau didoakan? Hyungdeul sudah mengucapkan semuanya," jawab Jongin polos.

"Masa begitu. Pokoknya berdoa," Sehun menggerutu.

"Baiklah... baiklah..." Jongin lalu melepas pelukan Sehun. Menangkup tanggannya didepan dada dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Semoga Jongin semakin disayang Sehun," doa Jongin yang pertama.

"Eh, hei! Itu sih doa untukmu sendiri!" Sehun memprotes.

"Semoga Jongin selalu menjadi hal pertama yang diingat Sehun," Seolah tidak mempedulikan protesan Sehun, Jongin melanjutkan doanya.

"Jongin~" sementara para hyung mulai terkikik geli.

"Semoga Jongin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Sehun," lanjut Jongin, "Semoga Sehun terus bersama-sama dengan Jongin,"

"Oh my..." Sehun mulai exited sendiri mendengar doa yang terus terucap dari bibir Jongin.

"Semoga Sehun tetap melindungi Jongin. Jadi, berikan dia kekuatan yang lebih ya,"

Entahlah. Doanya mengapa jadi egois begitu? Tapi lihat, Sehun malah terkikik sekarang.

"Jangan buat Sehun bosan pada Jongin,"

'Tidak akan' batin Sehun.

"God, tadi Jongin memukul Sehun keras sekali. Apa Jongin berdosa? Maaf telah melukai salah satu guardian angel-Mu, padahal dia sedang ulang tahun,"

Sehun dan yang lain tiba-tiba bergeming.

"Jongin tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi jika dia macam-macam bolehkan Jongin menghajarnya?"

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin ketika doa itu semakin berlanjut.

"Aku... mencintainya, God. Sungguh... tolong jaga dia, dan limpahi dia dengan kasih sayang. Aku juga akan memberikan kasih sayangku,"

Cup!

Tepat ketika doa itu selesai, Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin dengan pelan. Lalu melumatnya lembut.

Jongin kaget tentu saja. Baru saja membuka mata, bibir Sehun langsung menempel.

"Huwaaa!"

Chanyeol menembakkan kembali confeti yang tersisa pada dua magnae yang masih berciuman itu.

"Ya ampun, dua magnae kita tumbuh cepat sekali ya~" Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. Yang lain hanya bertepuk tangan riang. Ada yang bersiul menggoda juga.

"Doamu terlalu panjang, Sayang," kata Sehun ketika ia mundur.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku berdoa," bibir Jongin mengerucut.

Toel...

"Sehun~" Jongin menggerutu ketika dengan jahil Sehun mencolek bibirnya dengan krim kue.

"Ppfft... hahaha..." Sehun tertawa keras.

Dan terjadilah colek mencolek diantara mereka disertai tawa.

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN!

.

.  
.

THE END!

.

.

P.S: JRENGGG~ gimana? semoga semuanya suka ya... maaf jika abal-abal begini jadinya.

BUT, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN!

Jongin always love you! -eh xD

maksudnya... We always love you! xD

Oh iya, tentang gelang yang sepasang ama Luhan itu katanya dari 12 berlian ya, dan selalu Sehun bawa kemana-mana?

wkwkwk... maap ya di ff ini saya rubah begitu. mana ditarik paksa sama bebeb Jongin lagi... heheh maap yah... #bow

With Love, Winter AL 


End file.
